


Hold me now, I'm six feet from the edge...

by merihn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Incest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-05
Updated: 2007-08-05
Packaged: 2017-11-07 06:22:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/427908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merihn/pseuds/merihn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>He loved being with Dad because he just felt more comfortable taking their father's directions than taking control for himself, but having Dad around had put a real damper on the physical contact and Dean decided that it had to stop.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold me now, I'm six feet from the edge...

**Author's Note:**

> Written with cherryscott (lj account purged), originally as comment porn tag. So that’s why it might still be a little rough, even after Elle betaing it with her knowing words. *loves Elle*

They'd been with their father for two weeks and even Sam thought he was going to climb up the walls. He could see that Dean was barely holding on by a thread and then thinking about Dean holding anything caused Sam to harden painfully and, God, he couldn’t take this any more.

Everything Dean did seemed like a tease to Sam, the way he held his cutlery whenever they go out to eat, the way he would stretch when he got out of bed in the morning and don't get Sam started on the way Dean ate his ice cream. It felt like he couldn’t even get satisfaction from his own hand and he craved Dean’s touch, and found himself unconsciously drawn to Dean, and he knew they touched more than usual and he knew that their father would work it out soon.

Sam hoped that he didn’t

 

Dean’d had just about enough of this crap. He loved being with Dad because he just felt more comfortable taking their father's directions than taking control for himself, but having Dad around had put a real damper on the physical contact and Dean decided that it had to stop.

He’d been going out every few nights, pretending to go pick up girls and get laid, just so Dad wouldn’t get suspicious. But that was even more frustrating, trying to pretend like he'd had amazing sex when he hadn't.

So Dean gave Sam A Look and informed their father that they're going to go check out the unmarked cemetery they'd spotted from the road earlier and see if maybe they could find the grave they were looking for there. It was just an excuse to be alone with Sam and Dean felt bad about lying to their father, but enough was damn well enough.

 

Sam had a hard time keeping the grin off his face when Dean gave him that smouldering look, just the feel of it on his skin made his blood boil and his cock twitch. He knew Dean felt bad about lying, but there was no way he could take any more of this and if Dean backed out now, John was going to see more of his sons than he would ever have wanted to. The whole diner was going to see more of them than they ever needed.

The wait was agonising, now that Sam knew what was coming, so close, and yet so damned far. It was getting near impossible to keep his hands off Dean, to not watch his every movement, to not just rip his clothes off his body and rut against him till they were both sticky and sated. Sam blushed and tried to push the thoughts away, they really weren't helping his plight. Dean glanced at him and grinned, he knew what Sam was thinking.

Sam jumped up out of the diner booth, stammering that he had to go to the bathroom and practically ran across the diner, Dean's wicked smirk seared into his mind.

He jerked off, helplessly and fast, biting hard on his arm as he came into his fist to stifle the groan that welled up in his throat. He cleaned himself up quickly and tried to calm himself down, but by now he knew that only Dean could make this stop, Dean could satisfy this need.

 

Dean was doing his best not to just smirk the entire time Sam was in the bathroom, but it was hard, because nothing pleased Dean more than knowing he affected Sam so much that his brother couldn't even wait, had to get off _now_.

Dean fished his keys out and asked Dad to send Sam out to the car when he returned from the bathroom, muttering some line about wanting to fast-forward a cassette tape to that part of _Stairway to Heaven_ that Sam absolutely loathed.

Dean swore to himself that the second they were away from Dad's field of vision, he was going to pull the hell over and tackle Sam out of the car and onto the ground and he wasn't going to stop until he'd come so hard that his vision swam. And even then, he might just push for a round two, or a round three, or maybe as many rounds as they could get it up again for, just to take advantage of the alone time that they wouldn't be getting again until Dad went off on his own again.

 

Sam finally managed to get himself under enough control that he could get up and wash his hands and his face and think about leaving the bathroom. He felt like he was dangling on the end of an extremely frayed rope and that it was going to snap at any moment, other people be damned.

He took a deep breath and schooled his features before stepping out of the bathroom and sweeping the diner with his eyes. Dad was alone at the table and Sam frowned, wondering where Dean had gone.

"He's out in the car, you'd better hurry." his dad said as he stepped up to the table. Sam nodded weakly and muttered some sort of farewell and hurried from the diner.

He jumped in the car and couldn't resist grinning at Dean, or reaching over and squeezing his brother's leg. The look in Dean's eyes made him swallow hard, and his cock twitched in his pants, already anticipating their time alone.

Dean gunned the engine and spun out of the carpark, letting out a whoop of pure joy at their freedom. Sam grinned and leaned back in the seat.

Tonight was going to be awesome.

 

Dean drove until they reached the edge of town, turning down a dirt road and heading down behind an old abandoned barn.

"God, it's about fucking time," he commented, glancing over at Sam as he put the car in park and turned off the engine. "If I had to go one more night with the damn lotion and my hand, I was going to have to kill something."

Before Sam could even answer, one of Dean's hands was slipping behind Sam's head to fist in his hair, dragging him halfway across the seat so Dean could crush their mouths together in a hot, wet, hungry kiss. It was two weeks of frustration and need built up into a veritable explosion of desire as Dean's tongue pushed into Sam's mouth to twine and curl around his brother's.

Sam pushed needily up against Dean as his brother threatened to steal his breath completely and fisted his hands in Dean's shirt, pulling their bodies closer. He surrendered his mouth to Dean's and let Dean push him back until he was lying flat on the seat, Dean half on top of him.

He pulled away after a moment, holding Dean off and sucked in a frantic breath.

"Wait, wait," he said. "Back seat."

Dean grinned and scrambled up, opening his door and hurrying into the back. Sam pulled himself up and followed, barely opening the back door before Dean yanked him inside and claimed his mouth again. Dean's pants were already open and he made short work of Sam's before grabbing their cocks in one hand and stroking them together. Sam arched under him and bit on Dean's lip as Dean rubbed them at the same time. Even though Sam had come less than fifteen minutes ago he felt his orgasm building terrifyingly fast.

“Fuck, no Dean, stop.” Sam gasped. “Want you to fuck me.”

Dean closed his eyes at Sam’s word and his fingers clenched down on his cock.

"Bitch," he ground out, leaning down to bite at his brother's throat, snarling softly. "I've been waiting for this for two weeks - no way in hell you're gonna make me come in thirty seconds like a goddamn kid."

Of course, that was easier said than done - or not done, in Dean's case - his cock pulsing in his grip against Sam's as his thumb grazed the head of his own cock every few strokes.

"Do you even have any idea how many times I've almost jumped you in front of Dad the last two weeks?" Dean asked softly, biting his way into Sam's mouth for another filthy, hungry kiss. "If I didn't think he'd kill us both, I would've gone through with it. Jerking off in the shower _sucks_."

"Fuck, Dean, I want you too. It was fucking agony not touching you," Sam groaned back against Dean's lips. "What do you wanna do? Come on, whatever you want." Sam pushed Dean's hand away from their cocks and took over stroking Dean's.

"Ah, fuck. Wanna fuck you. Wanna... wanna fuck you hard." Dean gasped out as he thrust into Sam's hand. Sam pushed Dean off him and dug around in his pocket for lube and thrust it into Dean's hand before turning over. "Fuck." Dean swore, gravelly and deep. Sam felt him sit up and grab his jeans so that he could work them off Sam's hips. Sam wriggled, trying to help and finally Dean got them off. Sam heard Dean struggle with his own pants but didn't turn, just pillowed his head on his arms and waited.

"Jesus Christ, Sam. Do you have any idea what you look like?" Suddenly Dean's voice was right in his ear, his breath damp on Sam's face. Dean settled between Sam's spread legs and ground his crotch into Sam's ass.

 

The pressure was too much. Sam was moaning as Dean ground against him, spreading his legs a little wider and trying to look back over his shoulder.

Dean could hardly stand it, biting at Sam's neck and gripping tight to one hip while his other hand stroked his own cock, rubbing the head of his dick back and forth against Sam's entrance.

"Jesus, Sammy," Dean breathed, voice awed. "Two weeks without and you turn into such a fucking slut for it. Maybe Dad should hang around more often."

"Fuck you," Sam growled, reaching a hand back, clawing at Dean's thigh. "Would you just--"

But Dean was already there, fingers lubed and pushing inside, using two right away just to coax more delicious sounds from Sam's pretty mouth, each one making Dean's cock jump and twitch with the need to be buried inside his brother's tight body, to fuck him hard and make up for the last two weeks of nothing.

 

"Fuck," Sam moaned. He tried to push back on Dean's fingers, tried to get them deeper. The stretch was perfect and burned him with pleasure. No matter how relaxed he was, how turned on he was, it had still been a while since they'd done this and Dean was moving faster than was comfortable. But Sam just didn't care, he spread his legs as wide as he could and pushed back urgently. He wanted the burn, he wanted the slight pain, if it meant Dean was going to fuck him soon.

"Yeah, fuck, Sam," Dean panted in his ear, pressing in closer to kiss Sam's shoulder. His teeth sunk into the soft flesh when Sam clenched around his fingers and they both groaned and Dean pulled his fingers out.

Sam whimpered a little at the loss and tried to cover it up with a cough and turned it head to watch Dean as his older brother spread lube over his cock. He couldn't help being entranced by the slick movement of Dean's hand sliding over the blood-dark flesh. Dean flashed him a grin that said he'd heard Sam's embarrassing noise then concentrated on slicking himself up before draping himself over Sam again.

"I'm gonna fuck you so good, Sammy boy." Dean growled in his ear as he lined himself up. Sam shivered and his toes curled at Dean’s words.

 

The first push in was slow; Dean wanted Sam, but he wanted it to be good, at least, so he slid in nice and slow and gave Sam a minute to adjust, but as soon as he felt some of the tension easing from his brother's body, Dean was drawing back and snapping forward hard, growling and gripping tightly to Sam's hips.

"Oh _fuck_ ," Sam ground out between his teeth, a low groan catching in his chest. "God, Dean."

"Just plain Dean's fine," Dean quipped, grinning and fucking in a little faster, setting up a quick pace that had Sam clawing at the backseat and Dean's whole body shivering.

"Shut up and fuck me, jerk," Sam fired right back, turning to drop his head down, body going pliant for Dean's thrusts, arms supporting his weight.

"Shut up and take it then, bitch," Dean purred, grinding his hips at the top of the next stroke and _loving_ the noise it pulled from Sam. The Impala was beginning to shake a little with each move and the windows were starting to fog up and Dean was just so fucking _glad_. to be away from Dad, where he could touch Sam and fuck him and then lick the sweat from him when they were through. "God, Sammy," he groaned, hissing softly as Sam's body clenched down around him. "You feel so _good_."

 

"Yeah, yeah, fuck," Sam moaned, pushing back into Dean's thrusts, bracing his elbows more firmly against the seat so he could meet Dean each time, forcing Dean's cock further inside him. Dean's fingers held tight on his hips and the pressure counterpointed the deep slide of their bodies.

"Yeah, Sammy, fuck yourself back on my cock. Fuck." Dean sped up his thrusts and Sam choked for breath, the air thick and heavy. His cock ached where it hung between his legs and Dean's words made him tighten and thrust back hard even as Dean drove into him. His cock leaked steadily and he wanted to reach down and touch it but he knew he'd lose balance in a moment and he knew he needed _Dean's_ hand, not his own.

"Come on, Dean, fucking touch me. Fucking-" Sam cut himself off as Dean's fingers peeled off his hip and brushed over his erection before curling almost too tight and starting to jerk him off, hard and fast. The seat was slick now under his knees and elbows and he could feel himself slipping forward as Dean kept up his punishing rhythm and he slapped a hand against the door to prevent concussion.

Dean's laugh was breathless, fucked out and Sam knew he wanted to make a crack about Sam being a girl, and if only he could reach the window.

 

"God, you're so fucking good, Sammy, c'mon," Dean purred, leaning over Sam, biting at his shoulder as his hips snapped against Sam's ass, his hand stroking roughly along his brother's cock. "You gonna come for me, Sam? C'mon. Who the hell knows how long it's gonna be before we get another chance, so c'mon, bro, let's make it a good one."

"Fuck, _Dean_ ," Sam groaned, fingers curling into a claw against the door, trying to use it for leverage to keep him able to push back against Dean. He clenched down tight around his brother, trying to push Dean over too, to get him just as close as Sam was.

Another soft laugh tumbled past Dean's mouth and he turned his face into Sam's neck, sucking at that skin and chuckling, "This a race now? Think you're gonna get me there before I get you there, huh? Well, c'mon, Sammy, gimme your best shot."

Dean amped up his game, twisting his wrist a little on every stroke to Sam's cock, thumb swiping over the head every now and then, teasing at the slit as his thrusts picked up the pace, his breathing coming fast and hard.

 

Damn Dean for turning this into a competition. Sam had just wanted Dean to come with him to get Dean to where Sam was even though Sam had already come. He didn't know how Dean hadn't already come, how he could keep this up.

Sam pushed himself up onto one hand and hooked the other around the back of Dean's neck and pulled him down for an open-mouth sloppy kiss. He rolled his hips and he thrust his tongue into Dean's mouth and Dean groaned and fucked into him harder, sucking on Sam's tongue.

"Oh fuck, Sam-" Dean stuttered, slamming hard into Sam and biting down on his tongue as he came in hot pulses inside Sam. Sam groaned and let their mouths part as his cock twitched and spurted over Dean's hand and the car seat.

 

For long moments, Dean couldn't do anything but pant against Sam's mouth and then his neck when it became just too much for Sam and he couldn't hold himself up anymore, sinking down against the seat as Dean gasped for air above him. He was still lodged inside his brother, trying to remember how to breathe, when Dean started to chuckle.

"What the hell are you laughing about?" Sam demanded, though there was little room for annoyance in his voice; he was just too fucked out for it.

Dean laughed louder, shaking his head, his hands still gripping lightly at his brother's hip and Sam's spent cock.

"Man, all over the upholstery," Dean snickered, hunched over Sam's body, chuckling into the back of his neck.

Sam flushed a little and squirmed beneath Dean, nudging him off. " _You_ try getting fucked on your hands and knees in the backseat of a car and see if you don't come all over the upholstery too, jackass."

"Aww, don't be sore, Sammy," Dean smirked, using the non-sticky hand to ruffle Sam's hair. "At least it's leather. It'll wipe right off."

 

Sam glared at Dean and squirmed around until he was on his back still under Dean and wrapped his legs around his brother's waist.

"Just shut up, you jerk." He pulled Dean down on top of him and angled him for a kiss. When he wouldn't release his hold, Dean relaxed into the kiss and tangled his fingers in Sam's hair to deepen it. Dean was heavy on his chest but Sam didn't care at all, relishing the weight and the heat of the contact. "How much longer do you think we could stay away?"

Dean exhaled loudly and wiggled until he was comfortable, his leg between Sam's thighs, one arm across Sam's chest for him to prop his chin on. The movement of his head as he swallowed and opened his mouth made Sam laugh as his pressed into his arm. Dean grinned back at him and tilted his head for another kiss.

"We could say the car broke down and possibly make it til morning out here. I don't think Dad's really expecting us back too soon. I think he knows that we're feeling a bit cagey."

"Let's hope he doesn't put two and two together," Sam replied a little bitterly. Dean twisted his mouth in a grimace and nodded a little.

"Do you really think he'd think of us fucking, Sammy? Really?" Dean wrinkled his nose.

 

"I guess you're right," Sam conceded. "Let's hope he wouldn't, anyway. I mean, I don't think we're that obvious."

Dean laughed, smirking a little. "We're not obvious at all. And it helps that I go out and pretend to fuck all those diner waitresses or slutty drunk college chicks," he pointed out. "Even if it does make you into a jealous bitch."

"I am _not_ a jealous bitch," Sam insisted, scowling, though even as he spoke the words, his grip on Dean was tightening, making Dean grin wide and amused.

"Aww, don't get your panties all in a twist, Sammy," he cooed. "It's only make-believe, to put Dad off the trail. If I stayed in all the time like you, he really _would_ get suspicious."

 

"Yeah, I 'spose," Sam grumbled, pulling Dean closer and nuzzling around in his hair. "Doesn't mean I have to like it. What do you do out there for all that time?"

"Mostly I play pool or darts or something like that. Let me tell you it gets pretty damned boring after a while, with no chance of getting laid afterwards." Dean let Sam manhandle him around and suffered the enforced cuddling with only a sigh.

"Well you better not be getting any from other people. I don't think I need to tell you what I'd do to you and them if I found out." Sam's voice took on a possessive growl.

Dean ground against his thigh and bit down on Sam's collarbone. "Not a chance. Fuck, I love it when you get jealous." Dean admitted. Sam grinned and in an unexpectedly fast move, twisted them around and pinned Dean to the seat.

"Oh, you have no idea." He smirked.

 

Dean grinned wide in response, arching a brow at his brother curiously, straining against Sam just to test his brother's grip.

"Is that right?" Dean drawled, nice and slow. "You gonna get all jealous right now, just thinking about it? 'Cause I mean, I might've stopped sleeping around once we started our thing, but there've been girls all over the country, each one sweet and soft and _tight_ and--"

Sam cut him off with a fierce kiss, growling again and all but clawing his brother. "Shut up," he insisted, eyes dark as he looked down at Dean with a sharp glare.

"I'd say maybe you oughta mark me up or something," Dean purred, "y'know, show all those pretty girls that fawn over me that I'm taken. Pity Dad would probably find out if you did, though. You've got a big-ass mouth and I think he'd probably be smart enough to figure out that any bite mark you left on me was way too big to be put there by some chick."

 

"Do you _want_ Dad to find out?" Sam grabbed Dean's wrists and pinned them to the seat over his head. Dean smirked up at him and didn't bother to try and free himself. Instead he wriggled his hips against Sam's and ran his tongue over his lower lip.

Sam's eyes darkened further and he pressed himself between Dean's legs, forcing them open. Dean's smirk widened and he quirked an eyebrow.

"Come on then, what are you going to do with me now?" Dean's grin turned dirty and he spread his legs even further, letting his whole body relax under Sam's.

"Christ Dean, you make me crazy." Sam held onto Dean's wrists with one hand and slid the other down Dean's arm and then over his chest, tweaking his nipple as he went past. Dean closed his eyes and arched under Sam and when Sam reached his cock it was already fully hard and Dean made a small noise that he immediately suppressed.

 

"And you call _me_ a slut for it," Sam muttered, nails dragging down Dean's thigh to leave faint red marks behind.

Dean scowled, hips nudging up towards Sam's touch, wrists tugging lightly against Sam's grip. "I can't exactly help the fact that you make me horny, dude. You'd think you'd like it and not bitch about what a slut I am."

"I'm not bitching," Sam pointed out, a single fingertip tracing the underside of Dean's shaft. A smirk crossed Sam's face when his brother gasped and then bit down on his bottom lip, trying to keep that noise inside.

"Fuck you, Sammy," Dean growled, giving his brother a sharp glare. "Either pony up or get the hell off me, you damn cocktease."

"Shut the hell up, Dean," Sam growled right back at him before wrapping his hand around his brother's cock and giving a firm squeeze. "You tease me all the time - I think it's about time for some payback, don't you?"

 

"No, I don't." Dean pouted, his face a picture of childish petulance. Sam scritched his nails lightly over the sensitive skin of Dean's balls and watched the expression melt away as Dean arched under him. "Come on, Sam, stop being a little bitch and fuck me." Sam was gratified to hear the breathlessness in Dean's voice.

Sam pressed down on the hand holding Dean's wrists and leaned in close to Dean's face. "Make me." He closed his teeth around Dean's jaw and slowly applied pressure until Dean groaned and rolled his hips up against Sam's thigh.

"Please, Sam. Fuck, is that what you want to hear? Me begging you to fuck me? Begging you to fuck me right into this damned car seat, spread me wide for your cock, pound me until all I can do is beg for more?"

"Fuck," Sam murmured, burying his face into Dean's neck. He mouthed along Dean's collarbone and ground his hips slow but hard into Dean's.

 

"That's what I'm aiming for," Dean pointed out, shuddering hard with pleasure as Sam's hips ground against his own, sending bolts of lightning down his spine. "C'mon, Sammy. Fuck me."

"Beg for it," Sam rasped, biting down against Dean's skin, just beneath where the collar of his shirt would rest so it would be hidden from their father when Dean was dressed, sucking that flesh hard between his teeth to leave a dark bruise behind.

Dean growled, frustrated, squirming under Sam as his hands jerked against Sam's hold on him. "Greedy," he accused, but when Sam rolled his hips against Dean's again, Dean had no choice but to give in. "God, _Jesus_ , come on, Sammy, come on. You know I need it, don't fucking make me wait. C'mon, please? I want your cock, Sam, you know I do, c'mon and fuck me. Fuck me right into the car seat, so damn hard I almost won't be able to take it, Sammy, come _on_. C'mon and give it to me, baby bro, c'mon."

 

Sam curled his toes at Dean's words and grabbed his brother’s legs, hitching them up over his own hips and grinding his cock against Dean's balls. Dean hooked his ankles together across Sam's back and arched into him, closing his eyes at the friction.

"Jesus Christ, Dean. If you could see yourself... Fuck, if you knew what you looked like you'd make yourself beg too." Sam brought his free hand up to Dean's face and rubbed his lower lip before sliding two fingers inside. Dean immediately started sucking, nipping on Sam's fingers like a reproach. Sam pressed his fingers deeper into Dean's mouth, felt his tongue undulate against the pads, traced the line of Dean's teeth. Dean opened his eyes and caught Sam's as he sucked harder, hollowing his cheeks. Sam groaned and pulled his hand free, bracing himself with a hand over Dean's shoulder as he pushed spit wet fingers between them.

Dean pulled his legs open wider and curled his head up to reach Sam's mouth as Sam's finger circled his hole.

"Come on, Sam, just fucking quit teasing," Dean murmured against his mouth. Sam grinned and claimed Dean's mouth roughly as his finger pushed straight into his brother. Dean groaned and kissed Sam back just as roughly, tightening his legs around Sam's hips.

 

Spit really wasn't sufficient for lube, but Dean was past the point of caring, growling and purring and moaning against Sam's mouth as they kissed, catching his brother's tongue between his lips and sucking lewdly like he would if he were sucking Sam's cock, teasing that slick muscle before letting it go again.

"Jesus, Dean," Sam gasped, a low growl curling through his throat as he eased a second finger inside Dean's ass beside the first. "You are such a greedy bastard."

"Can you blame me?" Dean asked. "It's been weeks and it'll probably be another week or two before Dad leaves us alone again; can you fucking blame me for wanting to get as much fucking done as possible before we have to go back and settle for Rosie Palm and her five sisters again?"

Sam's answer was a deeper push of his fingers, crooking them to rub against Dean's prostate, the stimulation making Dean buck beneath Sam, legs tightening, ass clenching down around Sam's fingers and a needy whine rip through him that, if pressed, he would completely deny.

 

Sam pulled out his fingers, winced at the clench of Dean around them, and Dean's grimace and fished around for the lube they'd dropped somewhere earlier. Dean distracted him by wriggling around and rubbing their hips together. Sam cock ached between his legs and all he wanted to do was pull Dean straight onto his cock and fuck him until neither of them could move.

He growled at Dean when he finally had the lube in his hand, and almost spilt the stuff everywhere as he fumbled with the cap and coated his fingers before sliding three straight into Dean's ass. Dean moaned and arched up again.

"Come on, Sam. If you drag this out any longer you're gonna find yourself naked and cuffed to a bed, to be teased for as long as I want to tease you. And you know I will do it-" Dean cut himself off with a gasp as Sam twisted his fingers inside him before pulling them out and lubing up his cock. He grabbed onto Dean's hips and pulled him up until his cock slid into the crease of his ass. He stopped for a moment and waited until Dean's eyes were open and focused on him before pushing forward hard and fast.

 

"Oh, fuck," Dean groaned, arching hard beneath Sam and gasping for air, his body bucking on instinct, trying to force Sam deeper. "Yeah, that's it, Sammy, c'mon. Show me what you've got, baby brother."

"Dude, you've been watching too much porn," Sam laughed, dark and husky, as his hands tightened on Dean's hips, his own pelvis pulling back and slamming forward again. The slap of skin on skin echoed through the Impala’s interior as his groin and thighs smacked against Dean's ass.

Dean snickered, the sound cut off with another hard thrust that had his voice sliding up the scale to a high-pitched whine, desperate and thin, right in the back of his throat.

"Yeah," Sam growled, cock twitching inside Dean as he watched his brother squirm for him. "That's it, Dean, _fuck_ , such a slut for it. Take it, c'mon, _take it_."

"Now who's been watching too much porn?" Dean managed to ask, but once again, the words trailed off into nothing when Sam's pace settled into a rhythm, fast and hard, every thrust jarring along his prostate.

 

"You're the one who's taking it up the ass." Sam bent his head and nipped at Dean's throat as he slowly started to lose himself in Dean's body, in the need to fuck Dean so hard that no more words would ever come.

"Nnngh, oh fuck." Dean's voice cracked and his legs tightened convulsively around Sam's hips as his cock jerked and leaked between them. Sam wedged his feet tighter against the door behind him and thrust harder even as Dean planted his own hands on the door at his head and pushed down. The heat, the tightness was impossible and Sam felt like Dean was going to squeeze the life out of him.

"God, Dean... fucking..." Sam choked out as he reached between then and fisted Dean's cock, needing Dean to be as close to the edge as he was, needing to feel Dean come apart beneath him, around him.

 

Dean wanted to hold out, wanted the satisfaction of making Sam lose it first, but Sam's huge hand around his cock was too much and Dean came with a hoarse shout, back arching sharply as his cock spilled in sticky jets over Sam's fingers, his ass clenching down around Sam as his brother thrust inside him.

" _Fuck_ , Dean, _fuck_ ," Sam gasped, his voice near the breaking point, fist closing tighter around Dean's cock as he slammed in a few last times and gave into his own climax, grinding his hips against Dean's ass as he spilled inside him.

Dean's voice was little more than a thready rasp, broken and fucked out, repeating _Sam, Sam, fuck, Sammy_ , over and over again as he tried to catch his breath. He felt exhausted and worn out, like he could close his eyes and sleep for a month; he felt better than he'd felt in weeks and it had everything to do with this chance to get away from Dad, this chance to be alone with Sam for the first time in what felt like forever.

 

After a moment Sam moved and Dean winced at the pull inside him. Sam grinned apologetically down at him and pulled out as carefully as he could then manhandled Dean around until he was tucked against Sam's side.

"Dude, cuddling, seriously? You just pounded my ass and now we have to cuddle?"

"Dean, shut the hell up or you can forget about sex for the rest of your life. And you know I'm not afraid to tell any of those sluts you pick up in bars whatever the hell I want to get them to fuck off." Sam buried his face in Dean's neck and breathed in deep. He let his tongue flick out of his mouth and swipe across Dean's sweaty skin and Dean shivered a little at the feeling.

"Fine," He grumbled, trying to sound madder than he was, and trying to not grin at the easy way they fit together. And even though they were both sticky and gross he loved the feeling of Sam's skin on his, Sam's fingers tracing patterns on his hip as their breathing evened out.

"Can't we just run away?" Sam mumbled a little while later. Dean looked down and Sam's eyes were shut, his features going slack as he edged toward sleep.

 

Dean didn't answer for a long minute, and when he finally did, he was sure Sam was already asleep.

"We could," he murmured softly. "Dad would find us, no matter where we went, but we could."

Sam squirmed a little, huffing out a soft sigh as his arm tightened across Dean's middle, his words pressed against Dean's skin as he turned his face into him, breathing him in. "Maybe he'll get a lead on the demon," Sam said. "Bet he'd want to go off on his own then; you know how he doesn't want us around when it gets serious."

"He just doesn't want us to get hurt," Dean pointed out, unable to keep from defending their father. "But yeah, Sammy, maybe he will. Then it'd just be you and me again." He could feel Sam's smile against his skin, even if Sam didn't answer right away.

 

"Mmm... you and me." Sam couldn’t keep his eyes open any longer and flexed his fingers against Dean's side as he huffed deeply, his mind slowly slipping away as his whole boy relaxed into Dean's.

"Yeah, kid," Dean murmured. Just a few minutes later, Sam was snoring lightly, breath puffing against Dean's neck.

They're both going to ache like hell tomorrow from sleeping cramped in the backseat like they were kids again, but Dean couldn't do much more than smile, resting his cheek against the top of Sam's head and letting his own eyes close, lulled to sleep by the rhythm of his brother's breathing. 

 


End file.
